The application concerns a device for projecting image data in a motor vehicle.
In motor vehicles, it is usual to display information to the passengers via display units. It is known from the aircraft, railroad and automobile sectors to integrate monitors for displaying information (for example, television or video image data, or else, screen information of data processing systems) in the backs of the head restraints of the seats located in front of the observer. Because of the maximum possible dimension of the display unit resulting therefrom, it frequently becomes difficult for complex information contents (for is, example, large quantities of text, small details in image data) to be still perceived clearly.
European Patent Document 0 626 292 purports to disclose a seat for passengers in which a screen is foldably mounted at least to one armrest. A projection device which is particularly suitable for use in the automobile is disclosed in document JP 07-154724, in which a projection screen for a background projection is foldably attached to the roof in the passenger compartment of the vehicle.
German Utility Model Patent 9407 102 U1 describes a video system for motorhomes, caravans, training rooms, and buses. In this case, a video system is portably contained in a case or a similar receptacle which can be installed at a holding point at a defined distance from the projection surface. A screen which can be rigid and able to be folded away or else to be flexibly rolled up is used as the projection surface.
The present invention provides a device for projecting image data in a motor vehicle, wherein the device is composed of a projection surface which is secured to the roof inside the vehicle and of a projector which is secured at the rear behind the passengers watching the projection.
The device according to the present invention for the use for front projection in a motor vehicle, in particular an automobile, is advantageously suitable for use with productivity and entertainment services. Thus, it is conceivable for the projection device to assume the display function of a data processing system. It is also advantageous for the monitor function of video telephones or systems for video entertainment to be carried out via the device according to the present invention.
In an excellent manner, the device according to the present invention is provided with a projection surface (for example, a screen) which is mounted to the roof inside the motor vehicle in a manner that it can be folded or rolled up. In an advantageous refinement of the present invention, the projection device is installed behind the passengers, for example, on the rear shelf. However, it is nonetheless also conceivable for the projection device to be fastened to the roof inside the passenger compartment.
The loudspeaker devices of a multi-media system can be mounted directly to the housing of the projector (projection housing) in an advantageous manner. However, it is also conceivable to use a shared projection housing which contains the image projector and acoustic devices loudspeakers, microphones).
It is particularly beneficial for the projection housing to be attached in a manner that it can be folded away (for example, into the rear shelf) so as to not restrict the passenger""s field of vision when not in use.
In an advantageous embodiment of the device according to the present invention, the projection unit (projector, projection housing) is connected to the projection surface in such a manner that both subunits can be jointly swung out or rolled out, respectively.